Failure information is stored in a memory, and is read and then analyzed to analyze a failure of a computer or a server. There are various types of failure information can be generated. Therefore, it is desirable that a method for storing the failure information in the memory is simplified as much as possible to deal with any type of failure information.
To simplify the method for storing the failure information in a memory, a storage area for storing the failure information in the memory is divided into a plurality of areas of the same size. In this case, the failure information overflows a certain storage area, new failure information is stored in another storage area. Therefore, there is a possibility that the failure information, which has higher important level and is stored in the above another storage area, is lost by overwriting with the new failure information having lower important level.
Then, when the highly important failure information is overwritten, it becomes hard to analyze a highly important failure, such as identifying a failed component. As a result, it is caused that quick maintenance of a component related to such failure that leads to a significant reduction in the computer performance or a system shutdown.
In an input buffer control apparatus and a logical buffer size determination method of the ATM switch system, an input buffer control apparatus for improving the cell loss in the ATM switch is known, and an algorithm for determining the logical buffer size is known.
A memory management apparatus and a memory management method are known which can obtain and release a memory area at high speed regardless of the size of a requested memory area.
A dynamic memory management method, an apparatus, and an electronic device using the method and the apparatus are known which can effectively prevent the fragmentation of memory.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-17708    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-236249    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-34556